greatmultiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom of Great Venus
The Kingdom of Great Venus is constitutional monarchy and pro- Columbian nation-state located on the planet Venus of the Sol System. The true successor state of the former British Empire from the planet Earth, it is a predominately English-speaking planet with a highly prosperous economy much like that on Mars. Unlike Mars, however, and other colonized planets of the system, it is the only world outside of Earth to ever be terraformed. Its capital city is New London. Politics Great Venus is a constitutional monarchy with a culture modeled after the British Empire's, primarily the Victorian style, as it was founded by British monarchists and liberals exiled who were forced into colonizing Venus, due to the growing power of the Galactic Federation of Earth (Dol Universe) . Although obsessed with traditionalism and the preservation of the English culture, the Kingdom is nevertheless a multicultural society that welcome all with opened arms. It has a parliament that is dominated by conservatives, liberals, moderates, and, to a lesser extent, Christian-socialists. Like its counterpart, the United Republic of Columbia, it also supports the belief in Darwinism, in which the strong thrive and the weak perish, although they seek to use this to find out who is the most fit while caring less about race and more in "civilized behavior" and loyalty. It is currently ruled by Queen Victoria of Venus, the fifth ruling monarch of the nation, as well as the youngest to ever ascend to the throne at the age of 21. The head of state is given to the Prime Minister of Venus, who is responsible for the improvement of domestic life within the Kingdom while the Queen/King is tasked on more diplomatic means in terms of foreign diplomacy. The ruling monarch can also surve as the judge within a court trial and can decie whenever to either to find a verdict guilty or innocent. The parliament takes care of the levying and collecting of taxes as well and the financial affairs of the nation. Great Venus is primarily a free-market capitalist society with an almost utopian sense of peace, prosperity, and equality, in comparison to Columbia's techno-feudalist economy, mixed with a racial hierarchy, and the United Nations' pragmatic, anti-religious plutocracy. Nevertheless, Venus and Mars, due to their friendly relationships, end up being technologically equal to one another. It is also revealed that Great Venus, although completely neutral, has very friendly relations with the Alliance of Nations, trading its supplies and technology to it in support for peace for the planet. Religion Venus is a predominately Protestant nation with large minority groups of Catholics, Jews, Muslims, and Atheists. Religious tolernace is widely common on the planet and tends to be the norm for religious life. There are also a few Christian cults who claim that God and evolution co-exist, calling themselves the Church of Darwin. Culture Due to being a direct descendent of the ethnic British who fled from the CSAT, the planet Greta Venus may in fact be home to a restored British culture with 95% being of White Anglo-Celtic bloodlines, living 5% to be ethnic minorities. It is usually a racially tolerant nation that treats all as equals and supports both racial purity and racial equality. Racial discrimination is banned and ethnic Venusians (originally known as Britons before their exodus from Earth) tend to appreciate people of different skin tones, cultures, and races. Race mixing is also allowed while being limited into a manageable, balanced position that ensures social stability. It even offers support for the elderly and backs the ideology of free-market capitalism with an admixture of democracy. Science and Technology Like the United Republic of Columbia, the Kingdom of Great Venus is a highly advanced civilization with some aspects of steampunk traditions. Fleets of interstellar warships tend to hold a combination of laser and steampunk technology so powerful that they could even decimate a fleet as large as thirty ships. It is also well known that Great Venus is home to some of the finest cloning facilities, in which newborns produced there are sold at an expensive price. Robotic servants help their organic masters when needed within various areas of the planet itself. However, during the Second War, despite being highly advanced, the Venusians lagged behind in the advancement of military technology. Thus, they were no match for the Empire of the Hand. After the Planetary Cold War, along with the nuclear apocalypse that followed on Earth between its many nations, Columbia agreed to gve financial and technological aid to the Venusians and managed to improve the conditions of its armed forces. Category:Independent Category:Nations Category:Factions Category:Monarchies